


Please, Love Me

by gukkiessi



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hmm let's see, M/M, Oblivious Park Jimin, One-Sided Love???, Sad Jeon Jungkook, heartbreaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gukkiessi/pseuds/gukkiessi
Summary: Jungkook knows who's Jimin's weakness





	Please, Love Me

Jungkook knows what Jimin's weakness is--- let's rephrase it, Jungkook knows who's Jimin's weakness

Ha Sungwoon.

His ex boyfriend whom he loved very much but Sungwoon broke him apart.

"Jimin?" Jungkook whispered when he saw how Jimin is looking sadly at where Sungwoon is  
"Hmm?"  
"Let's go" Jungkook said  
"C-can we stay for a moment?" Jimin pleased but he's still looking at where Sungwoon is  
"I will wait for you at the car, take your time" Jungkook said and sighed defeatedly

Because even if he wanted to stop Jimin from beating himself up for thinking that he has some problems that's why Sungwoon left him, he can't, why? Because he's just a FRIEND to Jimin. Maybe he's in love with Jimin but he knows his limitations, he knows when and where not to cross the boundaries.

It took Jimin 30 minutes before he entered Jungkook's car

"I think Sungwoon and his boyfriend broke up" Jimin happily said and looked at Jungkook  
"What?"  
"I saw how the guys cried when Sungwoon left him, maybe he'll come back to me, don't you think Jungkook?"  
"A-ah, maybe" He said

Jungkook tried not to looked upset but Jimin noticed how gloomy Jungkook's expression after sharing his hopes 

that Sungwoon will come back to him

"Are you not happy?"  
"How should I be happy? He hurt you, he broke you"  
"Why can't you just be happy for me?"  
"Because-----"  
"You know what, just drive and bring me home" Jimin said and rolled his eyes

When Jimin left the car with angry expression

He cried silently.

It was 2 weeks ago when Jimin contacted him again, but he's not crying, he's giggling happily while saying that Sungwoon came back

He cried once again.

"Don't hurt him, again" Jungkook said with sincerity as Sungwoon is looking at him  
"I won't"

He saw how Jimin's eyes turned into crescents as Sungwoon is whispering something. He saw how Jimin's smile is  
more lively as Sungwoon is being a gentleman and slicing food into small pieces for Jimin. He saw how Jimin is  
shooting heart eyes to Sungwoon.

He saw everything and now regrets seeing all of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the part 2 soon. How should I end it? should I give Jungkook his happy ending or leave it with an open ending? Hmm---


End file.
